Une sorte de victoire
by Nelja
Summary: Cette fois-ci, ce qu'a fait Kirill sera peut-être impossible à pardonner. Ou : la fic où tout se déroule selon le plan. Kirill/Nikolai, spoilers jusqu'à la fin du film; mention de viol, fic sombre.


Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du film. Avertissement pour mentions de viol : rien d'explicite, mais les réactions sont écrites de façon malsaine et perturbante.

Kirill/Nikolai, écrit pour Anders Andrew, sur le thème "Power Play", pour un mème d'horreur à l'occasion d'Halloween.

* * *

Kirill marche d'un pas vacillant, les yeux baissés, sans oser regarder Nikolai dans les yeux. La gueule de bois ne joue qu'un faible rôle dans son désarroi. Nikolai refuse de jouer le jeu et le fixe d'un regard implacable qui semble le brûler.

Il lui accorde la pitié minuscule d'être celui qui entame la conversation. "Hier... hier, tu n'as pas été un bon ami, Kirill."

C'est bien maigre comme reproche pour un "ami" qui, la veille, ivre fou, est venu le plaquer contre un mur et frotter son érection contre lui en balbutiant des mots d'amour et de mépris, sans tenir le moindre compte de ses protestations, de ses avertissements, de ses refus.

"Je suis désolée, Nikolaï, tellement désolé." dit Kirill d'une voix tremblante et dissonnante.

Puis il se jette à ses genoux, et ceci est tellement incongru que Nikolaï le soupçonne d'être ivre à nouveau. Ses facultés de calcul un instant perdues, il ne peut réagir qu'en lui assénant un coup de pied vicieux sur l'épaule ; mais Kirill, rejeté en arrière, revient en rampant, enlace sa jambe de ses bras, embrasse sa chaussure, murmure "Pardonne-moi."

L'esprit logique de Nikolaï se réveille lentement, essaie de déterminer s'il a vraiment rendu un chef de la mafia assez honteux de ses actes pour se traîner à ses pieds, ou si Kirill déraisonne tellement il a peur de le perdre, ou si là encore il tire une satisfaction sexuelle perverse et peut-être inconsciencte à s'humilier en rampant. C'est peut-être les trois à la fois. Si Nikolaï avait pour lui l'affection qu'il feint, cela ferait sans doute une différence.

D'un autre côté, s'il s'en souciait même un peu, s'il ne prévoyait pas de broyer son empire, sa vie et son coeur, alors oui, ses sentiments seraient probablement mis à vif par les violences de la veille, Kirill arrachant ses vêtements, empoignant ses cheveux, dévorant ses lèvres à les faire saigner. Il joue donc sur cette aspect-là. "Je le voudrais, Kirill. Au nom de notre amitié, au nom de notre histoire. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux."

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Kirill maintenant, qui roulent sur ses joues ; Nikolaï constate abstraitement qu'il les essuie sur son pantalon, toujours impudent même quand il s'humilie comme un chien. "Je t'en prie. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu demanderas."

Et la vérité est tout aurait pu se passer différemment hier. Kirill n'était pas armé ; Nikolaï, sobre, aurait pu le maîtriser facilement, pour son propre bien, aurait-il dit. Ou bien au point où il en est, engouffré dans cette mission d'infiltration qui dévore lentement son âme, il aurait pu consentir, offrir à Kirill des sentiments feints et un plaisir mutuel.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'il a tout à perdre. S'il consentait, Kirill, toujours homophobe, perdrait tout son respect et en viendrait à le haïr presque autant qu'il se hait lui-même, après une euphorie trop fragile et trop vite passée. Et s'il s'était défendu suffisamment fort... il y aurait moins de culpabilité, plus de ressentiment ; Nikolaï peut donner toutes les apparences de s'être fait violenter, mais il sait bien que son pouvoir ne sera jamais aussi grand que de cette façon, maintenant.

"Ne refais plus jamais cela." dit-il d'un ton dur, tout en tendant la main en signe de paix. Kirill la saisit, la serre, éperdu, avant de se relever.

"Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre."

"Pas de ça." répond Nikolaï. "Comporte-toi en homme. Tiens tes promesses." Et comme il ne doit pas aller trop loin non plus - Kirill est le maître ici, n'est-ce pas ? - il lui accorde un sourire mince et tourmenté.

"Tout ce que tu voudras." répète Kirill, et Nikolaï croit entendre les ailes de la victoire battre au-dessus de sa tête.


End file.
